


A Forever Home

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [34]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: Advent Calendar, M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc, lucky clover diner universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: A new family member loves her new home.





	A Forever Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge Advent Calendar, Day 14 prompt: Home Alone.

[ ](https://imgur.com/EH8IWMF)

I love my new home. Before I came here it was cold and I was alone, but then one night, gentle hands lifted me up and held me close. One with blue eyes like mine took me inside where it was warm and he gave me food. Another, with green eyes, wet me and rubbed something over me that smelled like flowers. I didn’t like the wet on my fur, but afterward, he wrapped me in something soft until I was dry and warm again. I went to sleep in the warm, and when I woke up there was light, more food, and fun things to play with.

The two are as gentle and caring with each other as they are with me, and the one with blue eyes makes a funny sound when I lick his face. I like it best when they hold and stroke me, and let me sleep between them on the big soft place. I don’t like when the thing they call a door is closed and I can’t get inside, but they always fuss over me when they open it again.

They brought something new to our home. It smells like the outside, and shiny things hang from it that I can play with and make them fall, but the two don’t get angry with me when I do.

They call us a family. I don’t know what that means, but I feel safe when we are together. I don’t like when they go away every day and leave me home alone. I miss them so much and am afraid I will never see them again, but they always come back to feed and play with me, and when they do, they say, “We love you, Cocoa.” I don’t know what it means, but I like the way it sounds when they say it.

[ ](https://imgur.com/dcTjdpA)


End file.
